Akeria
by taka sheoku
Summary: A student at Kagomes school falls through the well, and runs away from the group. What happens when Miroku finds her by herself. What happens when she helps Shessomaru and he helps her, what is she if she's not human. The story's better than the summary.
1. boring school

"It's only been a couple years sence I moved, but why do I feel I must go back", a young girl thought to her self. She appeared to be around the age of 15, and had semi long black hair with red highlights that went to the middle of her back. She wore a green skirt and white sailor shirt and black shoes. She sat there chewing on her pencil, thinking about her past life, and totally ignoring the teachers lecture.

The teacher noticing she was day dreaming picked up a book and slammed it on her desk. "Excuse me Miss Shamiko he said sarcastically would you mind joining the rest of class or would you like to be the teacher for a day".

"I just have one question", she said broken out of her trance.

"Oh and what is that", he said getting annoyed.

"Why do we always half to listen to these "Don't drink and drive" lectures", she said making quotas with her fingers at the don't drink and drive part. "No offence or anything Mr. Hemamoria, but you are kinda boring you say the exact thing every year no difference, it's almost like reading from a script Im sure we all know not to drink and drive" she said kindly.

"Well if you can do better go ahead and finish the lecture for me" he said coldly.

"Don't mind if I do" she responded. She got out of her chair and stood by the desk in the front of the room. She then noticed a piece of paper and studied it "Oh, so there is a script" she said trying not to laugh.

He quickly snatched the paper out of her hand " Just finish already' he said angrily.

She was about to say something about him, before her good friend Kagome gave her a " Not a good idea look". "Ok class, fellow students, what more do we need to know than don't drink and drive, she said semi loud pretending to be a teacher. For one don't drink and then go driving at 90 million miles an hour cuz you could end up in a wreck and kill you or someone else. And second don't drink cuz you could end up doing something stupid, or having sex with someone you don't know and you're to young to have it anyway. "So no drinking", she said waving her finger at them. She causally walked back to her desk and sat down she started tapping her nails on the desk to the beat of her fav song than she noticed her nails turned in to claws. "Shit" she said under her breath hiding her hand in her pocket.

"What did you say Miss Shamiko" the teacher glared at her.

"I said quit, my foot fell asleep again" she responded making a close comeback.

"Whatever", Mr. Hemamoria said and waved his hand at her as to say forget it.

All of a sudden a ball of paper landed on her desk she quickly opened it and read it "Quit while you're ahead" noticing it was purple ink she wrote back "Just one more thing" and tossed it to Kagome.

Than a voice came over the intercom " School is dismissed and have a great summer vacation. "I will because I wont have to deal with teachers who still live with their mama," she said loud enough for Mr. Hemamoria to hear her before leaving. Half the hall burst out laughing, as he blushed deep red.

"It's the last day of school and you still manage to get in trouble, jeez Kere" Kagome said laughing, "why do you half to be so hard on him he's just a teacher".

"Well you know me the halo is just being held up by the horns," Kere said. Both the girls along with other random students got a set of clothes out of their locker and went to go change in the bathroom and locker rooms.

"Kere, I was going to invite you to my place for a sleepover tonight do you think you can make it" Kagome said.

"Sure I wouldn't miss it for the world", she said stepping out of the bathroom stall.

"Good come whenever you like" Kagome said stepping out of the stall next to Kere's. Kere was wearing a medium blue pair of capries a black pair of sandals and a Black shirt that said in white letters "fool me once shame on you fool me twice prepare to die" and she had her hair tied back in a high ponytail. Kagome wore a pair of light pink capries and a blue shirt and yellow sandals with monkeys on them.

"Psycho monkeys I see" Kere said pointing to Kagome's sandals.

"Punk" Kagome said pointing to Kere's shirt.

"Well what the shirt says is true" Kere said. Than the two burst out laughing. The two returned their uniforms to the office and left.

"Well Im going to see if anyone hurt my baby" Kere said walking out the door. "Not a scratch" Kere said as she looked up from examining her black bike. She took a pair of tennis shoes out of her bag and put them on then rolled down the cuff of her capries. Than she put the flip-flops in her bag and put her helmet on. She waved bye to Kagome and as soon as the key was in ignition she revved the engine, popped a wheelie and took off out of the parking lot nearly hitting Mr. Hemamoria than sped down the rode away from school.

She stopped at a middle school and picked up her younger brother. He appeared to be about 13 and had semi long brown hair that went to the top of his shoulders he wore jeans and a white shirt. He climbed on the bike put on his helmet and held on to his sister as they zoomed down the road. She stopped at a red light and cut in front of a truck and the driver flipped her off, she took off her helmet mouthed the words No thank you and put her helmet back on. Then She headed down the rode to her house when the light turned green.


	2. hide and seak

**I hope you have liked my story so far here is chapter 2 enjoy**

* * *

She turned down a long dirt rode and finally arrived at her house. She parked her bike in the garage and entered her house. It was a small house it had a bedroom a bathroom kitchen and living room perfect for a small amount of people except for all the paper and brushes and pencils lying around. There were painting and pictures on the wall some with ribbons and some with out.

"Hey Makuru" Kere semi shouted.

"Yah, Keria, what do you want" he responded

"Im going to Kagome's at five Im spending the night ok" she responded.

"Im going down the well to the fudle era" he announced back.

"Have fun watch out for Naraku and other demons" she said back to him but he was already gone. "Oh well he can handle himself", she thought to herself. She walked to the back of the house dogging all the stuff on the floor and then she tripped over something. "Dammit, why dose he never keep up with his sword", She shouted picking up the sword and heading to her bedroom.

She tossed the sword on a very messy bed and plopped down on a bed across from that one. "So what do I need for the sleepover", she thought to herself. "Hmm, a change of clothes, night cloths, my sword, my sleeping bag, some of my CDs, my book, and… oh yah my ghost stories and jewel shards" she said counting them off with her fingers. Then she reached under her bed and grabbed a pure black sword with a small string on it, she tied the string around the belt loop to her capries and made sure the sword wouldn't fall. She reached to her nightstand and put on a necklace containing atlest 3-jewel shards. She packed everything except her sleeping bag in a small travel bag and headed outside.

She strapped her bag to her bike and went back inside and grabbed her brother's sword. She went out to the back yard and sat on the steps to the porch and stared at the sky than she ran at the well and jumped in. She fell to the bottom of an old well. When she emerged she was in a dark forest. She walked into a small set of bushes and took out a small motorcycle. She quickly jumped on and followed a small trail out of the forest into a clearing. "Where the hell is he I don't have time for this crap", she said to herself Circling the clearing a slow as the bike could go.

"Akeria" a voice said from with in the bushes.

Kere quickly stopped the bike and leapt off and grabbed hold of the hilt of her sword ready for fight "Who are you" she yelled out.

"Well no more than your cousin" Koga said from behind her.

"Dammit Koga if you ever scare me like that again I will personally hurt you" she screamed at him.

"Sorry I just missed scaring you like when we were young" Koga responded half scared.

"I sorry, it's just there have been so many damm demons in my territory lately Im only safe in my cave" she responded with a softer tone.

"Well if you need any help just tell me ok," Koga said calmly.

"Oh, hey, have you seen my brother any where he should have just came through here" she said sounding worried.

"He went with some girl to the river" Koga responded.

"Shit not again and he doesn't even have his sword" she said to herself sounding really worried as she jumped on her bike and headed to the river as fast as she could. When she arrived Makuru was sitting by the river holding some girl's hand. Than the girl's fingernails turned into long claws and a small serpent tail emerged from her lower back. "Watch it she's a demon" Kere shouted and ran to her brothers aid. Makuru's eyes grew wide and he jumped back as fast as he could barely missing the demons claws. Kere punched the demon in the back and caused it to turn into its true form. It was a regular serpent demon nothing more but still just as dangerous. She tossed Makuru his sword and both unsheathed their swords at the same time and attacked the demon. The demon fell to the ground covered in blood.

"What the hell were you thinking didn't you smell its sent its as strong as anything it almost made me sick" Kere shouted at her younger brother.

"Well I thought I could trust her I didn't know she was a demon" he responded half way scared.

"That's how mom dad and our entire family got killed the only ones left are you, me, and, Koga.

There are hardly any demon you can trust," she yelled at him. "Im not going to hurt you, I never would, I hate seeing you in pain" she said placing her hand on his shoulder and softening the tone in her voice. "I may yell at you but I would never hurt you I care about you you're my brother and I will never forget that but you need to learn to pay attention", she said calmly. She stood back and placed her sword back into its case and so did her brother. "I want you to go to Koga's and train while Im gone, " she said to Makuru.

"Your just jealous because I can get a mate and you cant" he shouted out at Keria "you always have to ruin my fun and when Im with a girl you haven't meet you interrogate me for almost an hour about her" he yelled before he ran off.

"MAKURU" Keria shouted out but he was already to far to hear or he didn't want to.

"Just give him his space" Koga said stepping out of the bushes.

"I know, but I don't want him to get hurt he's so young and reckless, I worry for him", Keria said just about to cry.

"Its ok" kouga said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Can you go and find him tell him Im sorry" Keria said brushing away a stray hair that fell out of her ponytail.

"Sorry for what, caring about his safety' kouga said somewhat confused.

"Just can you tell him Im sorry and protect him while Im gone" Keria said sounding worried.

"Ok I will try" kouga said before running off leaving a tornado and dust storm behind him. Keria jumped on her bike and headed off into the woods she practically had this place memorized so she easily got through the maze of trees. At the edge of the woods stood a large cave it had a beautiful waterfall flowing off the top and a small barrier around it. She drove up to a small creek at the edge of the cave and parked her bike. Then Keria walked behind the waterfall and entered the cave she went to the back of the cave and grabbed a small sleeping bag. She quickly left the cave strapped the bag to the bike and headed back to the well.

She grabbed her bag and headed back through the well. When she got back she ran inside and grabbed a picture of her brother and her at some kind of old house. Than ran outside to her bike she put the picture into the bag that was already on the bike and strapped her sleeping bag onto it and headed off to Kagome's

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it accepting and kind of reviews**


	3. first battle

**here is my thrird chapter enjoy**

* * *

when she arrived at Kagome's, kagome was already waiting for her. 

"Hey you can park your bike around back" Kagome shouted over the roar of the engine. Keria headed around back and parked her bike by the shrine.

"Hey Kere lets play hide and seek" Sota said running out of the house.

'Lets just play one round ok Sota" Keria said kindly.

"Ok I will count you two hide," Sota said running to the side of the house.

Kere grabbed her bags and hid inside the shrine and kagome hid behind the sacred tree.

"28…29…30" ready or not here I come Sota shouted. Sota ran all over the yard before he heard someone sneeze from behind the sacred tree. "Found you Kagome," Sota said jumping behind the tree.

"I guess you did, now lets find Kere" Kagome said laughing.

"Hey Bouyo want to play" Keria said to Kagome's cat that recently snuck into the shrine. Bouyo responded with a soft meow. Kere took off her tennis shoes and put on her sandals. She unlaced one of her shoes and started to dangle the string infront of the cat. Bouyo batted at the string and when Keria jerked the string away Bouyo jumped at her. Keria jumped back grabbing hold of her bags for balance but she fell back into the well. She landed at the bottom of the well with a thud and scraped her arm on a stray demon bone. Noticing the blood she quickly licked it away and jumped out of the well.

"Hm, uh… where am I?" she said to herself. Out in the distance Keria noticed a figure that looked like her brother collapse. "Makuru" she whispered too herself as she ran out to him. "Oh Makuru what happened to you, please hang in there I just have to figure out where we are" she said with small tears rolling down her face.

With Inuyasha "Dammit I cant believe that demon took my jewel shards kagome trusted me with them" Inuyasha said to himself.

"I will go this way and look for the demon" Miroku said running off.

"I will wait by the well," Shippo said running to the well.

"I guess Sango and I will go this way," Inuyasha said running the opposite way of Miroku and Shippo.

"Hm, someone's coming" Keria said. Keria grabbed her brother and jumped into a nearby tree hopping the person wouldn't notice she was there.

"I smell demons" Inuyasha said unsheathing his sword ready for a battle. Keria shifted her weight causing a twig to break and before she knew it inuyasha slashed at the tree nearly hitting her. She quickly jumped out of the tree with her brother and landed 20 feet away from Sango and Inuyasha.

"She looks like a young girl" Sango said astonished. Keria put her brother and bags down on the ground and prepared for the fight.

"Are you ready to die demon" Inuyasha shouted out running toward her. Keria blocked his attack with her sword and punched him in the stomach with her free hand.

With Kagome "Did you find Kere" Kagome said sounding worried after Sota and her looked for Kere for about 5 minutes.

"No did you" Sota said. Them they heard a loud meow come from the shrine. Kagome opened the door to find Bouyo holding a string in his mouth and Keria's shoes by the well.

"Oh no she must have fell in" Kagome shouted out before jumping down the well herself. When she arrived she quickly jumped out of the well to be greeted by Shippo.

"Kagome" Shippo said giving kagome a hug.

"Hey have you seen inuyasha?" Kagome said sounding worried.

"Yah last I saw he went that way" pointing to the way he just came. When she arrived she saw Inuyasha and Sango fighting Akeria.

"STOP IT" Kagome, yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone them stopped dead in their tracks Akeria knelled by her brother bracing herself for the attack Sango lowered her heriokotse and inuyasha lowered his sword. Then inuyasha jumped up and charged at Akeria "SIT" Kagome yelled and inuyasha came full face into the dirt. Akeria quickly grabbed her brother and bags and ran off.

"Why the hell did you do that I was just about to kill those demons?" Inuyasha said angry and confused.

"Because that was my friend and her brother" Kagome yelled. "We have got to find them" Kagome said sounding really worried.

"We need to at least get some rest first," Sango said.

"Your right it is getting late and Im getting pretty tired but as soon as we wake up were going to look for Kere" kagome said. Soon after running as far as she could she noticed a familiar place and followed a small trail to her cave. Keria quickly jumped behind the waterfall but accidentally slipped and fell into the water.

"Shit" Keria whispered to herself luckily the water wasn't deep so only she got wet. She walked to the back of the cave and laid her brother down on a bed of furs. Then she walked to the center of the cave and lit a small fire. Remembering her cloths were wet she changed into a Black kimono with white dragons and white border around the edges. She also took out her ponytail and brushed out her hair with her fingers.

"Hmm whats that it smells like blood human blood" Keria said to her self. She took a long stick and lit it on fire. As she walked back to the right of the cave a small door opened and led her to a small maze of tunnels. Soon she came to the front entrance of the cave and saw a small demon scratching away at a man dressed in purple robes. She quickly sliced the demon in half with her sword.

"Hmm jewel shard" Keria said picking up a small bottle with about five jewel shards in it and put it in her pocket. Akeria checked the mans pulse to see if he was still alive "He's barely alive Akeria said picking him up she also noticed a large golden staff and picked it up too. She carried the man all the way back to the main part of the cave and laid him down on another bed of furs and sat the staff on the other side of the cave.

"He look like he's a monk" Akeria said to herself. She took a box out of her bag and walked over to the monk. The box contained almost all the stuff a first-aid box contained except was missing a couple of things. After she cleaned and dressed his wounds she went and sat by the fire. She took the jewel shards out of the jar and wove them in to her necklace. Getting tired she walked over to the entrance on the cave and untied a large curtain that had a rock pattern painted on it. It covered the whole entrance of the cave. Then she laid down on a smaller bed of furs in between the other beds and went to sleep herself. In the middle of the night a soft voice awoke Akeria.

"Help me sister help" Makuru whispered softly in his sleep. Akeria walked over to her brother and woke him up.

"It was just a bad dream no ones going to hurt you," Akeria said softly.

"Keria where am I what happened" Makuru said fully waking up.

"Your back in the western plains" Akeria said softly.

"Im sorry I ran away please forgive me" Makuru said crying.

"Its ok all that matters is your safe" Akeria said giving Makuru a soft hug. "Now its best we get some rest" Akeria said before going back to her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

**Accepting any kind of rewiew**


	4. the pack

**Hey people sorry i havent updated for a while so this chapter is twice as long

* * *

**

Akeria woke up with the sun the next morning and went outside into the forest to have some alone time with herself.

"I wonder why Kagome never said anything about a well linking to the past" Keria thought to herself. As Keria walked down a small path she noticed a stray jewel shard lying around. "Whoever lost this must be one unlucky demon" she said to herself. As she began to weave the shard in to her necklace a small demon jumped out of a nearby tree and tried to steal it from her. "I don't know who you think you are but no one steals from me" Akeria said growing angry.

"Stupid human what makes you think Im going to let you take my jewel shard" The demon said laughing at her. Akeria unsheathed her sword and cut the demon in two with one swipe and resheathed her sword.

"No calls me a stupid human" Akeria said angrily walking away.

Sango and kagome were still asleep while Inuyasha picked up the sent of a familiar wolf demon. Kirara transformed into her demon from just in case anything happened. When Kouga reached the camp Kirara let out a low growl which happened to wake Sango. Sango, noticing the sun was already out decided to wake up kagome, knowing how much she wanted to find her friend.

'Hey mutt have you seen Kagome anywhere I can smell her sent close by" Koga said stepping out of the bushes by the camp.

Yah I have, but your not getting anywhere close to her, wolf boy" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles ready for a fight.

"I sense the sacred jewel shards" Kagome said and ran off to where she sensed it. As kagome arrived she saw inuyasha and Koga in a loud argument. "Both of you stop it right now" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ah, my mate is here" Koga said running over to kagome and wrapping his arms around her.

"What?" Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome yelled in unison.

Then Kagome moved away from Koga and said "Koga, I don't think we are exactly mates".

"Hey wolf boy I suggest you get out of here before I slice you to bits" Inuyasha yelled out furiously.

"Well it is getting boring around here" Koga thought to himself "Hey inutrasha you better keep you paws off my woman or I will feed you to my wolves" Koga said before running off.

"Damm I hate that wolf" Inuyasha said before walking off. As the others followed they entered a small village and decided to look around.

Akeria brushed the demon off the path with her foot and continued down the trail until she entered a small village. Akeria went to a small shop and bought a bar of soap and a small blue kimono with flowers on it and quickly left. Then all of a sudden a Kitsune jumped out of a nearby buy bush at the edge of the village.

"Kagome, do you have any more candy with you" Shippo said.

"Im not Kagome but I do have some candy if you want it" Akeria said in a kind voice.

"Oh Im sorry miss" Shippo said.

"Its ok" Akeria said giving the Kitsune a Hershey's candy bar before walking off into the woods. When Akeria arrived at the cave her brother was already awake and talking to Koga. "Makuru your awake" Akeria said running over to him.

"Im also hungry, and who is this man in the cave, do you know him" Makuru said pointing at the monk.

"I don't exactly know who he is but we will find out when he's awake" Akeria said.

"I think I've seen him somewhere before, and the sent is so familiar, but I cant place me finger on it" Koga said trying to remember where he had seen this man before.

Well you stay here and I will go look for some food, Koga do you want to come" Akeria said putting the stuff from the village in the cave.

"Why do I always half to stay behind" Makuru objected.

"Because you always jump to soon, and you always get bored, plus who's going to be here if the monk wakes up" Akeria said walking off. As soon as Akeria was out of sight Makuru ran off into the woods once again forgetting his sword.

"Whats wrong you seem to quite" Kouga said breaking the silence.

"Hm… oh I was just thinking about something" Akeria said.

"Oh hey by the way one of my fellow wolf demons seems to like you, you wouldn't mind giving him a chance would you" Koga said giving her the puppy dog pout.

"Cuz, listen for one the puppy dog pout don't work on me and two I don't need you playing match maker I will find my own guy on my own" Akeria said.

"But come one he really likes you plus I haven't seen you interested in one single guy sense your pack got killed. But that was almost 4 years ago its done and over with you cant change it that their dead, you have just got to move on don't live in the past come to the present you'll like here" Kouga said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"My pack, it was everyone's pack nobody owned it, and don't you care for your parents don't you care for your aunt and Uncle they died saving us you should be thankful. Also its my fault there dead so I have a reason to hang on to the past to remind my self how bad some of the people in this world are" Akeria said furiously.

"Its not your fault you thought you could trust him you thought he loved you like you loved him its not your fault Naraku used you its not your fault" Kouga said almost yelling.

Akeria reached in to her pocket and pulled out a large 6-inch switchblade and held it and inch away from her wrist.

"Stop it don't do this" Kouga said trying to reason with her.

* * *

**"Hahaha you will never finish reading the story" a small kitsune said running away with the rest of the page. "Shippo no get back here" taka yelled chasing after the kitsune. alll of a sudden you hear a larg crash then followed by smaller crashes and a cat screming. "Shippo no leave the cat alone put the water gun down" taka screams at him. sorry people i have to babysit shippo and trust me its not fun heres the rest of the story i have to get the cat out of the tree now. "shippo no put that top down this instance I wish Kagome and inuyasha would get here soon".

* * *

**

Then all of a sudden storm clouds gathered over head and it started lighting and thundering.

"Im my own person I can do what I want when I want and if I want to do this I can" Akeria said with anger growing in her voice.

Koga slowly inched his way closer to Akeria and Akeria lowered the blade closer to her wrist. Then at the moment she looked down Koga caught her off guard and punched her in the stomach. Akeria dropped the blade and passed out falling into her cousin's arms. Then almost instantly the storm clouds vanished. Koga picked up the switchblade and closed it, Then he picked up Akeria and headed back to the cave. He laid Akeria down on a bed of furs and threw the blade at the back of the cave.

"Dammit Akeria never do that again you scared me I don't care if you're my older cousin I'm still going to look out for you your one of the only ones left from our pack" Kouga said as his eyes began to water.

Then Kouga ran out of the cave and into the woods. He found a wild boar out in the woods and decided to kill it and bring it back to the cave. When he got back Akeria was awake and her brother and her were in the back of the cave talking and Akeria was crying.

"Its ok" Makuru said assuringly "Here this might work" Makuru said giving her a bird he caught. "Thank you" she said accepting the bird.

Then all of a sudden her top two canine teeth grew extremely large almost like a vampire's. She sunk her teeth in the bird and ripped it open a bit and started lapping up the blood. When she finished she tossed the remainder of the bird aside and her teeth went back to normal.

"Koga" Makuru said angrily "why did you mention the pack around her she hasn't tasted blood for almost 3 years now she was almost over it and now its all gone now she has to restart"

"Im sorry I didn't mean to do this" Koga said.

"But you did, you did do this" Makuru said as a soft growl escaped his throat.

"Makuru, stand down, you mustn't bare your fangs at your family" Akeria said walking over to them. "Bird blood is nothing, it probably just set me back a couple of weeks, its ok, Im sure I will be able to quit for good" Akeria said reassuringly. Koga laid the pig down by the fire and started to leave.

"What are you doing it getting late you can stay for the night if you want to" Akeria said as Koga started to leave. Kouga came back in and sat by the fire. Akeria grabbed her switchblade out of her pocket and began skinning the pig. She put a big piece of the pig on a stick and roasted it on the fire and laid some strips of meat on rocks by the fire. When it was done she divided the meat up between the three of them when they were done they went and washed their hands and faces off by the creek. The strips of meat turned in to jerky and Akeria place them in a bag and set them by her bed. Then she closed the rock curtain and wished everyone a good night. She put the fire out and went to bed along with the others

* * *

**Hope you liked it sorry shippo stole the page thank you for the reviews and read my other story its from about 3 years ago so its not as good as this one but its still good. "Shippo, no dont do that, for once leave the cat alone, i better be getting paid triple for this.**


	5. the monk awakes

**Hey people I haven't got any revies for a while, and I was wondeing am I wrighting this story for nothing. Any who heres the next chapter enjoy and if you thinkI should up the rating please tell me.**

* * *

"Well I better be going, the pack is probably looking for me" Koga said after he woke up.

"See you later than" Akeria responded.

"Hey sis, I'm going to go and practice with my sword see you later" Makuru said before running off.

"Oh well I guess I'm stuck here" Akeria said to herself.

Akeria walked over to her bags and pulled out a CD player and some CD's and sat down over by the monk. She checked his pulse to see if he was still alive, and sure enough he was. She picked up the soap and walked over to the creek and washed off her old clothes (which were her t-shirt and capries) and hung them out to dry. She sat down by the monk again and slipped the headphones over her ears. Then she placed a mix CD in the CD player and blasted it as loud as it would go. After a minute she started singing along with the song "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne.

"She wants to go home but nobody's home" she began singing to herself when a certain monk woke up.

"Huh, uh… were am I" the monk said to himself as he began looking around.

"Hmm a damsel in destress, she must be trapped in this cave and what a sorrowful song she is singing" the monk said as he approached the Akeria.

Then the song ended and then "Im just a kid" by Simple plan started playing and she began singing along with it as well.

"Hmm what is she singing now" the monk said as he approached her even closer.

Then the monk did the only thing he would do and started rubbing her leg. Akeria shot her eyes open and backhanded him sending him falling backwards.

"Oh it's the monk" Akeria though to herself as she turned off the CD player and set it on the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else, here let me help you up" Akeria said running over to his assistance. Akeria helped him up and he brushed himself off and rubbed the side of his face.

"Apology accepted just please don't do that again" the monk said still rubbing the side of his face.

"Oh here let me see this wont hurt a bit" Akeria said as she brushed his hand away from his face.

She placed her hand on it and it began to glow blue for a moment and then the red hand print disappeared.

"There, I believe we haven't been properly introduced my names Akeria but you can call me Keria or Kere" Akeria said kindly.

"Miroku, pleased to meet you" Miroku said as he offered his hand out for a handshake. Akeria shook his hand but before she knew it Miroku had grabbed both of her hands and held them tightly together

"Lady Akeria, would you do me the honor of bareing my children" Miroku said softly looking deep in to her eyes.

"When hell freezes over twice" Akeria said afraid and angry.

"I'm sorry but because of this accursed air void in my hand, I have to have some one bare my children, to carry out my mission in case I die" Miroku said shamefully.

"Well, because of that I wont hold it against you, just keep your hands off of me" Akeria said as she walked over to her bed and grabbed the bag of jerky. "Here in case your hungry" She said tossing to bag of jerky at him.

He barely caught it and he began eating his fill of jerky when he began to lean on a nearby wall.

"No wait don't" Akeria yelled but it was too late. As he leaned against the wall another rock curtain gave way and Miroku fell back into a huge pile of papers. "Oh no not my drawings" Akeria said as she ran over to then and started gathering them up as fast as she could.

Miroku happened to grab a nearby picture and began examining it. It had a picture of a water fall coming down in the back ground and two people holding hands by the water fall but before he finished looking at it Akeria snatched it away. Akeria helped him up again and finished gathering up the pictures and stacked them in to 3 piles about four or five feet high. Then when she reattached to curtain to the wall she said to the monk,

"Go sit over there on your bed and' whatever you do don't get into my pictures, if you do your dead meat" ,and walked over to her own bed and fell backward with her arms out on to the furs.

Before she knew it she drifted off into a small nap but quickly woke up about fifteen minuets later to find Miroku gone. "Oh god where is he" Akeria thought to herself as she looked around the cave.

Then as she ran outside she caught his sent and followed it until she heard what sounded like a stamped coming.

Miroku jumped out of the woods and yelled out "Run" before a heard of 15 or more boars jumped out of the woods after him. Akeria ran as quickly as she could until she caught up with him.

"This way" Akeria said as she grabbed his hand and ran off into a bunch of thorn bushes. She jumped over most of them but when she got in the middle of them some more boars blocked her way out.

"Dammit what the hell did you do to them" Akeria said trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess. Then the all the boars charged at them Akeria jumped over a nearby bush and slammed into a bigger bush dragging Miroku along with her.

As Miroku started to let go of her hand Akeria shouted out "if you want to live I suggest you don't let go" and then Miroku tightened his grip on her hand. When they finally got out they were trapped. Boars all around them and a 40 almost 50 foot cliff behind them.

"We've got to jump it's our only hope" Akeria said as the boars started to close in on them.

"What that's suicide" Miroku said backing up.

"Its jump or get or flesh ripped off by very angry boars," Akeria said looking over her shoulder at the cliff.

Then one of the boars let out an ear-piercing squeal and they all charged at them.

"Come on you only live once might as well make the best of it" Akeria said as she dragged Miroku with her to the edge of the cliff. Then as both of them jumped time seamed to stand still as they fell almost forty fifty feet. They landed into a nearby lake and floated up by the shore. Miroku had already passed out and Akeria spat up some water and passed out herself.

* * *

**I know it's a crappy chapter all reviews are accepted Bye for now.**


	6. first demon form

**Guess what my parents are sending me to summer camp for a week, andI have to babysit a bunch of younger kids. Oh well my life is ruined enough heres the rest of the story.**

* * *

"Hey Kagome, do you have any of this kind of candy" Shippo said handing her the wrapper to the Hershey's candy bar. 

"Um no but I can get some… Wait were did you get this candy bar," Kagome said wondering.

"Some nice lady named Akeria gave it to me" Shippo said kindly.

"Akeria, that's my best friend she must still be alive," Kagome said astonished. "We've got to go and look for her," Kagome said getting up and starting to run off before Inuyasha stopped her.

"Look we don't even have a single clue where she's at," Inuyasha said.

"That's true," Kagome said as she sat down by a nearby tree.

"Hey… umm… where is Miroku" Sango said sounding worried.

"He looked hurt when you told him you were engaged to some guy, but the last I saw of him is when we went to look for demon that stole the jewel shards", Inuyasha said.

"Oh no we have to look for two people now" Sango said to herself.

"Oh just what we needed that wolf demon is back" Inuyasha said in disgust.

"Oh Koga Have you seen a Monk dressed in purple robes with black hair" Kagome said when Koga jumped out of a nearby bush. Koga thought for a minute before he remembered

"Oh yah this way" Koga said running off.

Sango followed after on Kirara and kagome rode on inuyasha back. When they got to the cave no one was there.

"Well this is where I saw him last," Koga said running off.

"Damm that wolf probably led us out here to get us lost" inuyasha said really pissed off. Then all of a sudden it started snowing.

"Snow in the middle of summer" Sango said confused. Then Inuyasha picked up Miroku's sent and ran off to it while the others followed.

Miroku woke up to the snow becoming a small blizzard and shivered as the wind hit him

"Akeria where are you" He yelled out into the storm to hear a faint answer. He made his way through the blizzard until he tripped over something.

"Oww, watch were your going" Akeria shouted out over the storm.

"Do you know of a small shack around here this storm doesn't look like its going to clear up and my robes are still wet" Miroku shouted as he some what found Akeria in the storm and made his way over to her.

"No there is no shack or shelter for miles," Akeria shouted shivering. Then Akeria felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her.

"Miroku" she said somewhat susprized and confused.

"I'm not Miroku," a voice said from behind her as she felt herself being lifted up.

"Naraku let me down" Akeria demanded.

"And why should I Kere dear" Naraku said flying higher.

Akeria began kicking and squirming but it failed much to Naraku's liking. Then Akeria did the only thing she could think of and sunk her teeth into his arm. He dropped her in mid air and shefell on top of Miroku.

"I'll be back and one of these days you'll be mine again" Naraku said before flying off laughing maniacally.

"Keria is that you" Miroku said rubbing her lower back.

She quickly rolled off of him and answered back "yah it's me".

"Its getting late and because its so cold I think we should huddle together to keep warm" Miroku said with a lecherous grin.

Unfortunately for Akeria she couldn't see it because of the storm.

"That better be the only thing it's for" she said as she moved closer to him.

Miroku took off his outer robe and draped it over Akeria. Akeria still very cautious of begin close to him Didn't move close but wrapped herself up in his robe. Miroku seeing this moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Akeria got scared at this and jumped almost five feet in the air and because Miroku is a little bit taller than she is and she had her head down resting on her knees she accidentally hit him in the jaw with her head.

"Oh I'm sorry Miroku I thought you were Naraku" Akeria said running over to him.

"Its ok, I can understand" Miroku said placing his hand on his jaw.

"Oh let me see if I can help" Akeria said as she pulled his hand away. "Its nothing it will just hurt for a couple of hours that's all" Akeria said before giving him his robe back and walking off a couple of feet and laying down in the snow.

"Hmm…what are you doing" Miroku said walking over to her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again, I already hurt you twice today" Akeria said sounding really sorry.

"Its not your fault" Miroku said placing his arm on her shoulder.

Akeria finally felt a little bit comfortable around him now enough to trust him atlest. Akeria sat up and as Miroku wrapped his arms around her again she felt a warm chill go throughout her body and Akeria shivered. Soon they both laid down on the blanket of snow and Miroku draped his robe over both of them and he kept his arms wrapped around Akeria. A very cold breeze swept past them and Akeria moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. For once in her life she finally felt secure and safe sitting in his arms. Then she eventually fell asleep as the snow started to cover them both.

* * *

**"Hey the story is not over, but won't be udated for about a week. Now if you don't mind I have to hunt donw my brother with a 2x4 to get my CDs back. Bye Bye**


	7. the battle

**Hey ppl waz up sorryI havent updated, I have been on vacation in Hawiie. It wasen't what I expected, but i still got to ride a dolphin. I'm also thinking of making a story where all of the Inuyasha group is in high school. Also, all of them are punks except Kagome who is a goody two shoes. Oh wah, she moved to America from Japan and the others try to change her into a punk. It's kinda like the movie Grease except is diffrent if you like the idea email or review me.Saddy i dont own any of the inuyasha charters but i do own Akeria and Makaru so ha nostealing. Sorry for wasting your time. High hoe and onto the story silver. (you know the lone rangers horse).**

* * *

Akeria woke up in the middle of the night to the wind howling extremely loud. When she opened her eyes she saw nothing but darkness. Then she remembered she was in a blizzard and was probably buried in snow. She tried her hardest to dig out of the snow but unfortunately it failed, and worst of all her cloths were still wet. 

"Wait tonight is the night of the new moon", Akeria thought to herself. Then all of a sudden a bright red light surrounded her and she transformed into a strange looking flame demon. She was wearing a black two piece Kimono, similar to Inuyasha Her hair was long, red and appeared to be on fire. She had a long tail that also appeared to be on fire, it looked similar to a wolf tail except longer and bigger. She had long blood-red tipped claws and fangs. Her eyes were also almost blood red with specks of yellow in them as well. Then she held her hand out and a flame tornado came out of it and melted all the snow around them. She quickly picked up Miroku and carried him on her back into the blizzard.

"I wonder where sis and the strange man are", Makuru thought to himself as he polished his sword.

"What the hell's going on", Inuyasha said very angrily as the others and him stepped into Akeria's cave.

"Hum… whats that" Sango said as she noticed a large golden object glitter by the wall of the cave.

"Wait a minute, Sango" Kagome said looking for a flashlight in her bag. "Here it is", Kagome said turning the flashlight on and scanning the cave with it.

"Hey an old fire maybe we could use some of the left over wood", Inuyasha said happily thinking about ramen.

"Somebody must live here" Kagome said as she noticed the fur beads.

"OH no… it can't be is that Miroku's staff?" Sango said sounding worried.

"Feh… What do you care for, I thought you were engaged?" Inuyasha said sniffing the air for any familiar sent.

"I know… its just that I…"Sango stuttered.

"Don't tell me you have felling for that lecher" Inuyasha scoffed. Sango remained silent.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said angrily before saying, "sit"!

"Come on… Hang on, Don't die on me now!" Akeria said as Miroku almost quit breathing. "Oh, I forgot, he's human it must be too cold for him… Hopefully this will help" Akeria said. Akeria hair seemed to rage up in flames as it became longer and covered Miroku. Then Miroku started breathing almost normally again. Akeria kept walking until she reached her destination and transformed back into her human form. She was just outside of the cave by the waterfall when she noticed the fire was still going. "I guess he's still up probably sharpening his sword" Akeria said walking toward the cave. "Makuru I'm back" Akeria said walking into the cave.

"You" Akeria, Inuyasha, and Sango said in unison.

"What are you doing here, and where is Makuru?" Akeria barked out at them.

"Who's Makuru?" Sango said slightly confused.

"Don't play dumb with me" Akeria said laying Miroku down by a nearby wall.

"What?" Sango whispered astonished as she saw Miroku. Suddenly Sango charged at Akeria with her sword. Akeria quickly jumped infront of Miroku and caught the sword between her hands. Sango jerked the sword out of her hands cutting Akeria's left hand. Akeria quickly grabbed her sword just in time to block Sango's next attack. Kagome walked in just as Akeria blocked Sango's attack.

"Akeria, Sango both of you stop it this instant!" Kagome shouted trying to stop the fight. The two acted as if they never even heard her and kept fighting. Just than Miroku Woke up to see Akeria fighting Sango.

"Akeria, stop it, don't hurt her" Miroku said standing up.

"Miroku, stay back I don't need you getting hurt again!" Akeria shouted out blocking another one of Sango's attacks.

"Inuyasha, help me break them up, I don't want them getting hurt" Kagome shouted over the clang of the two swords. Inuyasha quickly ran up behind Sango and grabbed both of her hands and held them together like she was wearing handcuffs and held his other arm over her neck. Akeria took this a chance to attack and charged at her but Miroku quickly grabbed her arm and jerked her back. Akeria quickly jerked out of grasp and charged again while Sango squirmed around trying to get out of inuyasha grasp. After a while Miroku ended up have to tightly wrap both of his arms around her and hold on with all his might no matter what she did. She attempted to bite him but held herself back.

"Wait a minute, you don't want to hurt Miroku?" Sango questioned.

"Why would I want to?" Akeria said confused. "Kagome, do you know these people" Akeria said trying to get away from Miroku.

'Actually… I kinda do, this is Inuyasha in the red kimono and the one you were fighting is Sango, Oh yah this is Shippo" kagome said pointing to a small fox demon hiding behind a rock.

'Well I would shake your hands to properly introduce myself, if a certain person would let me go" Akeria said trying to get free.

"Oh sorry, only on one condition, you don't hurt any of the others," Miroku said.

"Ok fine I wont hurt them, just let me go I don't enjoy you attempting to rub my ass" Akeria said still trying to get away from him. Miroku moved his hand away from her bottom and let her go. Akeria quickly ran over by a near by wall and jumped onto a small ledge and sat down up there glaring daggers at Miroku.

"I will be right back" Akeria said jumping onto a nearby ledge and exiting to another hidden room.

"She's not a half-bad fighter" Inuyasha said letting Sango go.

"Makuru where are you?" Akeria shouted out sounding worried.

"I'm over here" Makuru said waving his hand to get her attention. Akeria started to run over to him when all of a sudden she was frozen in her tracks.

"Sp…sp…SPIDER" Akeria screamed as she ran off screaming bloody murder.

"Oh no, not again" Makuru sighed as he ran off after her. Akeria appeared out of no where and quickly ran out of the cave still screaming.

"Sister wait up" Makuru said running after her. Miroku decided to follow and the others followed him. Akeria climbed up to the top of the cave and sat there in the snow scared to death. When the others reached the top of the cave Makuru was already there trying to comfort her.

"The ting was atlest five feet tall" Akeria said still scared.

"Why don't you try five centimeters" Makuru said trying to hold back a laughing fit.

"Are you ok, whats wrong" Miroku said concerned.

"It noting… She's just afraid of spiders," Makuru said sighing.

Everyone dose an anime style fall

"Not all of them, just the really small ones" Akeria said somewhat calming down. Everyone burst out laughing. "Fine than you all are welcome to stay here as for me I'm going to bed and do not wish to be disturbed" Akeria said storming off into the cave. Miroku decided to follow her. Miroku hid in a small corner of the cave and watched Akeria. She quickly dragged her fur bed onto the ledge she was sitting on earlier. When she was striating up her bed a piece of paper fell out and fell about a foot away from Miroku. He quickly picked it up and stared at it for about two minutes. The paper had a drawing of Miroku sleeping and it wasn't half-bad at all it looks almost perfect Miroku thought to himself.

"Well what do you think of it?" Akeria said with a smile on her face.

"It's amazing, I've never seen anything like it, its almost perfect" Miroku said astonished.

"What, you really like it I haven't ever heard a complement like that most people hate my artwork and laugh at it!" Akeria said extremely happy.

"I don't see why they would, this picture is excellent" Miroku said somewhat confused.

"Finally, someone who appreciates my artwork" Akeria said as she gave him a hug. The others walked in as Akeria gave Miroku a hug and Sango was almost about to blow up.

"What just happened here?" Sango said trying to hid her anger.

"Oh hi guys, someone actually appreciates my artwork" Akeria said almost like she had one to many cups of coffee. All of the others except kagome and Miroku looked confused as heck.

"Hey sis… who are these people" Makuru said walking in the cave.

"Oh sorry forgot about that, the one with dog ears is Inuyasha, the monk is Miroku, the fox demon is Shippo, the demon slayer is Sango, and I'm pretty sure you know Kagome" Akeria said pointing at each one of them. "Also this is my brother Makuru" Akeria said kindly.

"Wait how did you know I'm a demon slayer?" Sango said confused.

"Well, when I study an opponents fighting style I can tell what style they use, what weapons, and can figure out what kind of fighter they are" Akeria said sounding like Kenshin when he is being serious.

"Then by your fighting, your some kind of ninja" Inuyasha said completely sure of himself.

"Not a ninja I used to be a hired assassin but I quit that a long time ago" Akeria said felling kinda bad. "Well I'm going to the hot springs" Akeria said walking to the back of the cave.

"Can we come?" Kagome asked.

"Sure the girls can, nut the guys can't no one likes a peeping tom" Akeria said going behind another rock curtain.

* * *

**Well that was the chapter yahI know it sucked. I'm also thinking of doing a Full Metal Alchemist and a Harry Potter story. Also I need help on someting I need to know how to spell the main charaters names of Yuyu Hakusho if you know email or review me please and thank u. Also thank you all or my viewers you guys are awsome thanks for reading my story i will update ASAP. As for now good bye till later and dont forget Inuyasha is not a cat he is a dog ok bye bye. **


	8. unexpected visitor

**Im so sorry for the other chapter eight.I got grounded andI gave a copy to my cousin so he could put it on the site and he asked me if he could change it andI told him a little bit but not dramitacly. Turns out he did nt listen to me. ok heres a better chapter sorryI really am.**

* * *

"Wow, what is this place?"

Sango said astonished as they walked into a room with three tunnels and steam was coming out of each tunnel.

"Each of the tunnels lead to a different hot spring, choose which one you want,"

Akeria said kindly explaining. Kagome went to the middle one, and Sango went to the one on the left, so Akeria went to the one on the right.

"Oh wow this is huge,"

Kagome said as she stared at the hot spring. It was an extremely large room with torches hanging on the walls for light, and the hot spring was about twice the size of a city pool. Off in the corner they're stood a small table with towels and soap. Kagome grabbed a towel and a bar of soap, and quickly admired the place. She slipped out of her cloths and jumped into the water.

"She's such a show off,"

Sango said to herself before grabbing a towel and bar of soap as well. She quickly jumped in and about fell asleep because of oh how relaxing the water was.

"Sometimes I wish the pack were still here,"

Akeria said sighing.

"I know it's been about five years now but I still miss them,"

Akeria said slipping her clothes off.

"Hey kid have you seen Miroku lately?"

Inuyasha said walking back inside the cave.

"Don't call me a kid, and no I haven't seen the monk anywhere,"

Makuru said angrily.

"Oh well he'll show up later,"

Inuyasha said sitting by the fire.

Little did Akeria know Miroku had followed her to the hot spring. He carefully snuck behind a nearby rock and spied on her. She slipped off her clothes and dove to the bottom or the water and grabbed some rocks. She set the rocks on the side of the bank and went back to relaxing. She swam a couple of laps around the hot spring before she sensed someone watching her. She swam back to the rocks and threw a couple at some of the rock piles in the cave. Miroku barely dogged a rock that came flying toward him but still managed to stay hidden.

"I guess it was just my imagination,"

Akeria said before washing her hair with some shampoo she brought with her. When she was almost done she heard a low growl come from behind a rock pile and saw Miroku jump out from behind it. Right behind him was a snow white wolf chasing him around the cave. Akeria hid just beneath the water with only her head up so she could breath. Miroku lost his balance and fell into the water. The wolf ran back behind its rock pile and let out another warning growl.

"PERVET, GET OUT OF HERE"

Akeria screamed swimming to a large rock in the center of the spring to hid behind. Miroku scrambled out of the water. As he was leaving the wolf came out of its hiding spot and chased him out. Sango and Kagome had already finished their bath and were sitting by the fire.

"I wonder where Akeria is,"

Kagome said sounding worried.

"I'm going to go look for her,"

Kagome said walking back to the hot springs. Akeria had finished up and got dressed. She walked over to the rock and petted the wolf on the head as she whispered

"Thanks Semalia".

Akeria hurried out and headed back to the main part of the cave.

"There you are I was just looking for you"

Kagome said surprising Akeria.

"Oh hi Kagome, so did you enjoy the hot spring"

The guys marveled at the Hot Springs before jumping in themselves. After a while everyone had a bath and was setting down to bed.

There were only four beds and eight people so that meant they had to share a bed. Inuyasha and Kagome shared a bed. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara shared a bed. Makuru decide to sleep in a different room so Miroku got his own bed and Akeria took her bed up on a ledge. After a while Kagome fell asleep with Inuyasha arms wrapped around her, and Sango fell asleep with Shippo and Kirara curled up on the pillow Miroku fell asleep shortly after Sango and Akeria, after making sure everyone was asleep fell asleep herself.

Akeria woke up before the sun and headed outside Somehow the snow was gone and the temperature had returned to normal.

"I don't know what's happening but I'm going to figure out"

Akeria said. Akeria decided to run back inside and change into a light green kimono. As Akeria was brushing her hair a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. One arm was rapped around her body and the other hand was covering her mouth. Akeria began to thrash around but unfortunately she didn't get free. When she settled down the figure spun her around.

The figure's cold touch made her shiver all over and she was scared to see who or what the figure was. When she gathered up enough courage to look at the figure's face she saw no other than Naraku. Before Akeria knew it he forced her into a kiss. Akeria jerked away but Naraku covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Naraku spun her back around and leaned his head on her shoulder. He began to dig his claws in to her left side just enough to barely make it bleed.

"I told you"

he hissed into her ear,

"That I would get you back one way or another"

Akeria began to cry as he dug his claws deeper into her side.

"If it means I have to take you by force that is what I will do"

he coldly hissed into her ear

"You will be my wife like you promised"

Naraku said before kissing her neck. Akeria tried to jerk away but he kept digging his claws deeper and deeper every time she moved. Akeria noticed her legs were free so she did the only thing she knew possible and slammed her foot down on his. Naraku let her go and she ran as far away from him as she could. Akeria knew that one of the other might be awake so she screamed at the top of her lungs praying someone would hear her.

"Damm arrogant little whence"

Naraku hissed before disappearing into the darkness. Before she knew it she passed out of blood loss.

When she woke up she saw the others were staring at her.

"What"

she said confused. Akeria went to sit up and a wrenching pain came from her side. Akeria place her hand on her side and it began to glow blue for a moment before the wound was totally healed.

"How did you do that?"

Sango said astonished.

"I learned how to do it when I was real young"

she said as she ripped away the bandages.

"Who did this to you"

Miroku said sounding really worried. Naraku's words echoed in her head as she tried to remember.

"Naraku"

Akeria said under her breath

"He did this to me".

"Naraku"!

The group said in unison.

"I don't want to talk about it"

Akeria said before they could say anything. Just than the cave began to rumble and a hideous voice echoed throughout it.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed this much better than the last one like i said I'm so sorry**


	9. Old friend

**Hi Everyone or who is still left. So sorry I havent updated for a while I have been busy and the story kinda sliped my mind. I'm going to rewrite my other chapters hopefully they willl sound a lot better and you might be able to understand them better. I'm working on my spelling and typos, hopefully I will not mess up to much. Well I must say a very belated "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year". Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

"Oh shoot, it's him" Akeria growled under her breath. A shadowy figure loomed in the darkness as its voice echoed

"Don't forget the promise you made to me".

"I told you it was off that I wasn't going threw with it" Akeria yelled as a low growl escaped her throat.

"Oh but you will, you will be mine" It's said before jumping out of the shadow and attacked the wolf demon.

"A puppet is that the best you can do or are you just dumb" Akeria shouted out smiling "why don't you face me yourself". She picked up her sword and stabbed the puppet in the heart and ripped out a wooden doll. As the body and doll faded away in to dust, Akeria just smiled and put her sword back.

"Akeria" Kagome said faintly "I don't what to talk about it, that's final… I'll talk when I want" Akeria responded as the smile faded away. Akeria picked up her sword and headed outside of the cave. As Miroku and Kagome tried to follow her she ran off into the woods and the two turned back to the cave.

The forest was awfully quite for this time of day but it was quite peaceful. The wind swept past the trees and shook the leaves creating a melody of its own. Old leaves from the past couple autumns were littered over the dark floor and cracked under the slightest pressure. A young mouse rooted through the foliage looking for a small snack. The smells of the forest flooded Akeria's nose. The slightest sound, even that of a falling leaf, drew her attention and curiosity. As she kept walking she arrived at a small village. The buildings appeared to be well built and freshly built. The mud and wood was still fresh even a human could smell the stench. A large building sat in the middle of the town, almost two stories tall and appeared to be quite old. She quickly walked up to the building ignoring anyone that laughed or whispered about her. Some of the people just stared at her as she entered the official's house.

"Keru… Keru…Keru get you butt out here this instance before I kick it". Akeria yelled as she stood by the door.

"Must ye be so loud" a small man in his forties said as he came out from behind a tan sliding door. His hair had just begun to turn a light grey and fall out. Dark circles sat under his eyes as he looked at the intruder and the scent of sleep encircled him. "Keru is down by the horse stalls would you like me to tell him you were here." He asked tiredly.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Koruto, it's ok I'll just go and find him, bye" she said before rushing out of the house. Soon she reached the stables and began to look for Keru. A tall black haired boy around sixteen stood by a stable and talked softly to a pure black horse. His voice was sweet and calm kinda like his personality. His hair was loosely tied back into a ponytail and sat between his shoulder blades. His was fairly tall for his age, around 6 foot something. Akeria quickly snuck up on him and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey Akeria" Keru said laughing "long time no see". He looked up at the wolf girl and smile before he pushed her off of himself. Keru got up and started dusting himself off,

"Well I've been busy lately with school and all of that weird stuff." She replied with her back turned to him. Before she knew it Keru lifted her into the air and onto his shoulders "PUT ME DOWN BEFORE YOU DROP ME" Akeria screamed.

"What ever you say" he responded as he threw her up into the air and caught her in his arms. "Hey I was wondering" Keru said with a grin "do you still have that monster bike thing".

"It's a motorcycle, and why" she said correcting him.

"I want to go for a ride on it again" he said smiling

"But I thought your dad had forbidden that" she said

"what he don't know don't hurt him" Keru said with a smile as he put Akeria down.

"Your lucky I don't kill you for your antics" Akeria said as she hopped onto the black horse. Its coat was a solid black and matched its owner's hair. Keru opened the door to the stable and the horse burst out galloping. "Hop on" Akeria said with a smile as the horse came to a stop in front of the boy. Keru smiled and climbed onto back horse, before they knew it they were zooming threw the streets of the village and back into the woods.

Quite once again the horse trotted through the wood at a steady pace. Leaves crunched under his feet but that didn't seem to bother him in the least. Soon they had made it back to the path that lead to Akeria's cave. Akeria and Keru got off of the horse and Akeria sent the horse on its way. "Well here we are" Akeria said as she began to walk to a large patch of bushes.

"Where's it at" Keru said as he looked at her with a confused and anxious look.

"Can't you be patient for once in your life" she said as she pulled out the black bike. She gave Keru a coal black helmet with ruby flames and put her black with blue flames one on soon after. Akeria jumped on they bike and put the key in. "Get on or I'll leave you behind" she laughed as she started the engine. Keru quickly hopped on as she sped out of the woods and into a grassy area.

"This is awesome" Keru yelled over the roar of the engine.

"If you think that's awesome check this out" Akeria yelled back

Back at the cave Inuyasha and Shippo heard a low growling sound and as it got louder the others heard it too and prepared for battle. The next thing they knew a metal machine (also know as a motorcycle) came running past them as it stood up on its back tire. After the wheelie Akeria speed back off into the woods leaving the others dumbfounded. After riding for about a couple more minutes Akeria decide to practice her new trick. The bike slowed down and came to a stop. The brake was set and the engine was roaring louder than ever.

"What are you doing" Keru yell afraid of what was about to happen. Soon the break kicked off and the bike shot forward like a bullet. Akeria was heading straight for the river. A small ramp came into view only seconds before thew were in mid air. When the bike hit on the other side Keru was freaked out and slightly dazed. "THAT WAS AWSOME" he yelled as Akeria took the bike back over the bridge.

Akeria parked her bike back in the same place and they decided to walk back to the village. Throughout the whole time they laughed and goofed around like best friends at the age of nine. When they reached the stables Akeria horse was already back into it pen, she picked up a handful of carrot and feed them him.

"It's getting late see yah later" Akeria shouted before running off.

* * *

**Sorry, Yah I know its a bit short but its better than nothing. Let me know if you like this writing style better than my other style. Thank you to all of my readers who are still here I reallyappreciate it. This story is open to suggestions if anyone whants to make one. Don't forget I will be redoing the older chapters. Well goodbye for now.**


End file.
